villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Luck
(This is my first story of the Secret of Luck being the evil character, besides Total Control, which wasn't really in his Control. Ha ha.. Control.. So yeah, any character have no mind.) ---- A pink colored Secret stood outside on the balcony of the Castle of the Secrets, looking somewhat powerful in it's stance, energy cascading from every fiber of it's being. The castle itself seemed dead, and no signs of the other Secrets were around, Chaos was not playing tricks, Order was not berating him for it; Life was not cleaning the castle, Death was not into one of his old, dusty books; Light was not around to keep the place lively, Darkness was not hiding in a dim corner playing a game with himself. No one was seen around, save for this pink colored Secret. {C Like every so often, Order and Chaos must renew the balance, just exactly like Life and Death, same for Light and Darkness. But, for some reason, the balance within Luck's being did not follow through, for some reason, Luck split, creating an imbalace, why that is, none of the other Secrets knew. But before any of them could respond to this happened, this pink cloak blew them out of their home, and banished them to some other dimension. So forth from there, this pink cloak spread it's entropy causing powers out into the multiverse, allowing any bad thing to happen to anyone. Planets began to die and stars began to blow, and slowly, all reality itself was beginning to be destroyed from the inside out. Ripping forth energy, this pink Secret blasted some energy into the universe, wreaking more and more havoc upon random objects, and with it, bringing the destruction of worlds. "Go forth, my power, destroy all you seek! Make this universe mine." The pretty colored Secret spoke aloud, as pink energy spew forth from it's hands of goo. It continued to release more energy into the multiverse, getting more powerful with each wave it sent out and destroyed. This pink energy connected to it's magic-goo hands. "Uncle? Where's my parents?" A voice was heard. The pink Secret turned around to come face to face with Twilight, the only child Secret in existence so far. "Who knows? Probably out playing who-knows-what. Go, play within the castle, I'm busy." The pink one demands, and gets his wish. Cascading pink energy continues to be blasted out into the universe as time goes on. As by now, it can be decided that something went terribly long with the Secret of Luck, as only his bad luck side was around, the good luck missing, nowhere to be seen. As of now, only one part of Luck felt to be in existence, that being the bad luck, the condescending jerk who would do anything to make others lives miserable. "Tick, tock, just a little more energy...." He mumbles the rest grumpily, floating off the balcony, he takes off a bit far into space, sensing energy to take from others to add to his collection of powers, his energy search scanned various distances and various lands within close proximity, but simple and quick as it may be, he has not been at full power for ages. Evil Karma The pink cloak had the castle move, a dark pink forcefield surrounding it, energies welling up within, the castle crashing and destroying anything that the field touches. Electrical charges blasting large rocks to bits, a few planet here and there becoming mere asteroids of space. On the balcony, the pink cloaked Secret commands the castle to stop moving, and, as if, on it's own accord it does so. The cloaked figure floats out, searching the area, for any life, a few seconds later a portal ripped through space, a different Secret appeared, this one donning a yellow robe with pink polka dots, followed by two others, one that was colored blood red with white angel wings, and the other somewhat see through with a tint of blue. "I've been looking for you three, where have you been?" Bad Luck immediately questioned. "We've been busy, you think after our defeat those thousands of years ago that we suddenly pop up out of nowhere just to cause problems without you?" The yellow-polka dot pink asked. "Whatever, anyways, the castle is ours now, the other Seven have been banished, into my own pocket dimension. I'm eventually going to crush it, but that takes time, and you know it. I can't afford any mess-ups this time. I won't tolerate it." The pink Luck spoke, "We're not going to lose, not this time." The clear Secret daintily floated toward Bad Luck, "I zuggezt we take down the mozt powerful known beingz in thiz zector of the multiverze. That waz our miztake lazt time." Bad Luck nodded, "So it's settled, go and kill any and everyone. Every child to senior in this area, kill them. Leave no survivors, no one should should get a chance. Not one should live. Kill them all." ---- Karma sat on a nearby rooftop with a sketchbook and a pencil in hand, furiously duplicating her surroundings onto the paper. Around her, Hecate fluttered about impatiently, her fairy-like wings beating rapidly with a faint hum. "Is it really necessary to sketch right now?" she fumed. No response. Hecate sighed irritably. Nearby, the yellow-polka dotted pink Secret materialized from nowhere, floating about, he picks up on the nearby respective energies of Karma and Hectate. He floats slowly in their direction, eventually coming into view, his golden colored eyes piercing through objects to see exactly where they are placed. "You-" Karma called out to the Secret, still sketching. "Stop moving for a moment- I'm trying to get this just right..." "Karma..." Hecate said warningly. Though the Secret does not move, he speaks, "You're an artist. Correct? You have looks I've seen somewhere. And you too, floating orb of light, I already know of you." A pink colored smoke billows from under the Secret, "I'll make your lives end quickly, if I can for you, dear Hecate. Give Him my ragards, by the way, you know who He is." The smoke begins to move toward the duo. Reacting quickly, Karma springs to her feet, hurling her pencil into the smoke like a dart, which then explodes in a brilliant flash of light. "YOU! You messed up my sketch!" she complained furiously. "What is he- who- Karma!" Hecate blubbered, lost entirely for words. The smoke vanishes, "Why do you suddenly get so upset, it is just a drawing." The mysterious Secret spoke, "I am Disease, I kill you slowly, I make sure you die because of it. You shall become gravely ill, you shall become weak." He stares at Karma, "I know why you looks so familiar. Now I see why, though you're a girl." Disease strangely states. "And?" Karma challenges. "What's your point?" "You must be His daughter." Even though his severely vague discription of who is named "His", Disease obviously knows who exactly Karma is. "I'm not giving you any chances. Not if you're His daughter." More smoke billows out from his cloak, pink flowing from one arm, yellow from the other. "You shall die." Karma extends her hands; powerful winds billow forth, howling and beating against the Secret and the pestilent clouds. The disease-filled clouds get blown away, disappearing into the wind, Disease, continues to float in the same spot, somewhat annoyed by Karma's move. Forming more pestilent clouds, he has them float high in the sky, and there, they condense with the water droplets within seconds. "Be prepared for some deadly rain." Disease states as he puts his cloaked arms back down at his side, a glowing yellow smirk materializing from under the hood. "Order!" Karma calls out; suddenly, the world around them seems to slow down to the point of being still. The wind stops, the sky clears, and all becomes unnervingly tranquil. Disease stares at Karma, "Maybe even more powerful than your damned Father," He spits angrily, "Your half-breed father from his sickening planet. You creatures sicken me." Disease stares at Karma, anger seemingly building up within the cloaked being.